


Praise

by TheSkeleton



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Leashes, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Trans Conductor, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkeleton/pseuds/TheSkeleton
Summary: The Conductor loves hearing Grooves speak. Loves how he instantly can tell his mood based on that gorgeous voice. The man is a smooth talker, in every sense of the word, and the Conductor mentally has a list of words he loves to hear him say. His own name, sweetheart, darling, the list goes on.And he's recently added another.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 60





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent cuz I'm a trans guy and wanna see more trans stuff. There is penetrative sex in this and if that bothers you, please do not keep reading!!!

The Conductor loves hearing Grooves speak. Loves how he instantly can tell his mood based on that gorgeous voice. The man is a smooth talker, in every sense of the word, and the Conductor mentally has a list of words he loves to hear him say. His own name, sweetheart, darling, the list goes on.

And he's recently added another.

They had been teasing each other during preening and the Conductor nipped at Grooves neck, making the penguin bite back. Soon, the bites became harder between them, Conductor becoming giddy at how Grooves would scrunch his face up in annoyance. It's a cute face of his, and the owl stayed happy even when he was pinned down.

"Be a good boy and calm down, you mangy owl." Grooves had huffed at him, and the Conductor's ears parked right up at  _ good boy. _

And Grooves, the devil, he instantly saw the reaction and he had smirked, his eyes getting dark as he eyed his boyfriend.

And since then, it has been a...kind of game. Teasing. Grooves will say it randomly, just murmur  _ good boy  _ in his ear and the Conductor will flush hard. Grooves purrs the word as he holds him, and the Conductor both hates and loves his smile when he says it. It's... _ exciting. _ It sends a thrill up his body and a heat down between his legs. Grooves always knows how to work him up  _ fast  _ and he hates it so much, especially when they're at work, and Grooves says it, smirks and gives him a chaste kiss, and then  _ leaves. _

It's so damn frustrating and incredibly arousing how he's being teased. He can do nothing about it at work, not really, when they have to film so much. 

Now, Grooves says it at home, when they're on the couch. He just leans over and kisses the Conductor's shoulder, mumbling, "I got my good boy a present."

He can't take it. He's instantly hot, and  _ wants  _ Grooves badly. His thighs squeeze against each other as he sucks in a breath, and he feels himself already getting wet. He grabs Grooves' hand, who blinks as he's dragged to the bedroom.

"Oh, that really does it for you." He sounds actually surprised, as he watches the Conductor start unbuttoning his shirt. The owl falters, gaping at him before he snaps, "You've been teasing me  _ all  _ day, luv! Ye know how ya voice is."

Grooves blushes, a cute little shy one as he rubs the back of his neck. His eyes rake over the Conductor as the owl undresses, and stops him when he tries to get Grooves' clothes off.

"Your gift." He clears his throat, and the Conductor finally notices the small box he holds. He eyes it for a second, not grabbing it until Grooves is nudging it at him. He opens it, only to tilt his head in confusion.

It's a collar, red and sparkly. It's absolutely hideous, with diamond studs running along it. He spies a silver tag on it and tilts it to read  _ #2 _ on it.

It quickly clicks what this is. He flushes hard, his feathers puffing up from both embarrassment, shock, and arousal. Grooves definitely notices, because he quickly says, "If it's too much-"

"No," he says quickly, swallowing hard, "I, ah, just...have never…" 

Grooves has done so much more than him, has much more experience. The Conductor can count the number of people he's been with on one hand and that number gets even smaller if it's counting who he's slept with. But he's  _ definitely  _ thought of things, with Grooves, who is so casual about his sexual life. Hell, even before they started dating, the Conductor would think of Grooves showing him things, only to end up as a blushing mess in his office.

Grooves leans closer, and the Conductor tilts his head up to catch the kiss. He kisses him softly, pulling away to nip along his jawline as he gently takes the collar. "You want to try it, darling? I have a leash with it."

The Conductor leans against Grooves, tilting his head up to expose his neck. His face feels so hot as he feels his boyfriend slide the collar around his neck, before he gets something from his pocket and he hears the clicking of metal. He looks down and sees a leash held by Grooves. The owl sucks in a breath, getting so much more aroused.

He lays on the bed, spreading his thighs for Grooves. His cunt is already so wet, and Grooves rubs his thighs as he eyes him, his voice low as he purrs, "You want me bad, sweetheart?"

The Conductor nods quickly, looking down at the bulge his boyfriend has. It makes his mouth water, his body heating up so quickly. Grooves presses against him, and there is something undeniably hot about Grooves still fully dressed and the Conductor is only wearing a leash and collar. His bulge rubs against his cunt, making the owl spread his legs wider, shuddering at the texture. Grooves tugs on the leash and the Conductor feels it, pulling on him and making him groan with pleasure.

"You're so handsome." Grooves mumbles, grinding against the Conductor. His blue eyes look over the Conductor, who blushes hard and squirms under the gaze. Grooves smirks, lopsided and  _ oh  _ so attractive. "Be a good boy for me and I'll give you a present, darling."

The owl chirps, only to cover his beak in embarrassment over the fact. Grooves' gaze gets soft, as he leans down and nips and kisses the Conductor, humming, "Make those pretty sounds for me, sweetheart."

"Shut up." The Conductor is flushing hard, always so flustered when Grooves compliments him. He doesn't deserve it, not at all

Grooves slides down between his legs, making the Conductor flush harder when he licks his lips. He leans in and the owl shudders as that hot tongue laps against his clit. It rubs against the little bud of flesh, making him moan and reach down to tug on Grooves' hair. The leash is tugged in response, making his thighs squeeze around Grooves' head. The penguin happily licks his way inside of his boyfriend, his tongue dipping into his hole to taste him before sliding right back up to his clit.

"P-peck." He whines, grinding against Grooves. His chest shudders, as a moan rises from him thanks to Grooves. The penguin eats him out with vigor, lapping his cunt and getting him more and more wet.

He grinds faster against Grooves, feeling that sweet pleasure rolling down his body. It travels down to his cunt, making him squeeze around Grooves' tongue inside him. " _ Oh _ , peck, right there! Right there, luv, don't stop-"

Grooves tugs on the leash as the Conductor grips his head, rubbing himself against Grooves' face. His clit is pressed against, rubbed, and his toes start to curl.

Grooves pulls back with a devilish smirk and the Conductor growls, " _ Grooves _ -"

He slides his coat off, giving his boyfriend a good view of those strong arms. His pants slide off and his thick cock pops free, already so erect. Conductor stares at it, his throat dry and his cunt throbbing in need. He feels so hot, very hot considering how close he just was.

Grooves squeezes his dick. "Want me inside you today, handsome?"

The Conductor nods eagerly, reaching for Grooves. He drags the penguin down for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. He softly kisses him, an appreciation for the question, before he's moaning at the feeling of that cock rubbing against him.

Grooves leans back slightly to look between them, as the Conductor keeps holding onto him. Grooves rubs the head of his cock against the Conductor's opening, teasingly pressing into him. He gasps each time, squeezing around himself, wanting him to  _ push  _ into him.

"Grooves." He whines after the fifth time. The penguin, that  _ tease _ , just smiles and rubs his head against his clit instead, making him gasp. " _ Peck _ !"

Grooves grips his cock as he gently slaps it against the Conductor's clit. The owl gasps and jerks his hips up, hating the purr that leaves Grooves as he does it again. The Conductor growls now, tries to wrap his legs around Grooves as he snarls, " _ Fuck  _ me, Grooves!"

The penguin finally grabs his hips, holding him up as he finally,  _ finally  _ slides in. He pushes inside of the Conductor, who squeezes tightly and practically screeches, "YES!"

Pleasure bursts from him, his orgasm wrecking him and making him squeeze even tighter. It spreads through his whole body, making him gasp and moan in pleasure, arching his back as he moans, " _ Grooves. _ "

"Oh,  _ peck- _ " the penguin gasps, his eyes dark as Conductor comes around his cock. The Conductor feels it twitching inside him and Grooves face is so flushed as he starts sliding in more.

His cock keeps going, slides more and more, stretching the Conductor out. His boyfriend is  _ big  _ and god, it turns him on with their size difference. That thick cock just spreads him apart so nicely.

Grooves starts to thrust, slowly, that friction feeling like heaven. Conductor rolls his head back, and moans, "Oh,  _ Grooves _ , pick me up! Peck! Use me!"

He's desperate. Grooves easily picks him up, standing up shakily before he slams Conductor down on his cock. The penguin groans in his ear as the Conductor screams. " _ PECK _ !"

He's fucked fast and hard, that cock slamming in over and over. His hands and talons grip at Grooves, clinging to him as he's fucked. "MORE!" He screeches and growls, his whole body on fire, "D-don't stop! Oh, peck, peck, don't stop-"

He begins to ramble, gasping and moaning as Grooves keeps fucking him. The loudest sound besides the Conductor himself is the sound of sex, their skin slapping together and the wet sound of his cunt being fucked fast and hard by Grooves' amazing dick. Grooves reaches over and the Conductor howls in pleasure as his clit is rubbed.

He hears a gasp and that cock  _ shoves  _ into him, making him twitch and whine. It twitches and suddenly, he's being filled with cum. He moans loudly as he's filled, as that hot load shoots inside of him. He squeezes and tries to keep it all inside, even if he knows it's spilling out, Grooves always coming so much.

Grooves falls back on the bed, panting as he weakly keeps rubbing the Conductor. The owl keeps squeezing his cock, growling as, thanks to Grooves, his orgasm comes back, making him roll his head back and grind down to get more inside of him. His orgasm pulses inside him, makes him twitch and whine as he basks in that amazing pleasure washing over him, making him lean back against Grooves and lightly purr.

They lay there panting, Grooves now running his hands gently over Conductor's sides, lazily starting to preen his neck. The Conductor chirps softly and leans into it, pausing for a second.

"Wait, did ya say peck?" He glances behind him at Grooves. The penguin stares.

The Conductor slowly smirks and Grooves only says, "If you tell anyone, I'm breaking up with you."


End file.
